Never Again
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! I made a promise to myself that I'll never fall for anyone again. Until I met Kiba. Why? Why does it hurt so much? He just fought with me. Why am I crying? Have I fallen for him that hard?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Sup guys!!!! Just wanted to say that this is my first InoxKiba fic. Usually, I'd write SasuxSaku, but this story is practically screaming InoxKiba. And note: IF YOU ARE A SAIxINO FAN, DO NOT READ THIS. Enjoy InoxKiba fans :) Oh yeah, BTW: I don't own Naruto.  


* * *

**

**Kiba's POV:**

"Please?" Naruto asked.

"No" I said.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please? With ramen and barbeque on top?"

"Naruto, I already said no."

"Oh come on, Kiba!!!!! Why are you saying no? You'd usually say yes." he asked.

"I don't want to go out tonight. Akamaru's sick and he needs me." I said.

"So why are you outside?" he asked.

"Cuz I'm buying him medicine, dumbass. I just told you that." I said. "And anyway, if you want a date to the dance so badly, why don't just ask Sasuke? He can get any woman's attention."

"I did ask him." he said. "He said that he doesn't need a date anymore cuz he already has Sakura."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Shikamaru's with Temari, Shino's with Mikari, Choji's with Shinta, Neji's with Tenten, and Sasuke's already with Sakura." he said. "Please Kiba, please! You're my only hope left." He then started to cry anime tears and beg on the floor.

"If I go, who will watch over Akamaru?" I asked him.

"Your sister can, right?" he asked.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright Naruto. You win thsis time." He jumped up and started thanking like over a hundred times.

"Who're we meeting anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know with Sakura. She said that these girls we're meeting with are her two best friends; aside from Temati and Tenten." he said.

"Alright. Whatever." I said. I walked back to my house and gave Akamaru his medicine.

"Oh, Kiba. You're back." said a feminine voice behind me. I turmed around and saw Hana, my older sister. She was wearing Leaf High's uniform for the girl seniors; black and white short-sleeved checkered shirt, black skinny jeans with zippers at the ankles, and black converse. The zippers at the ankles had Leaf High's symbol attatched to it. The shirt had the name of the student at the side of it.

My uniform was pretty similar, since we do go to the same school. The only difference was that my shirt was red and black, the shirt this time was a folded long-sleeved one, my jeans didn't have zippers at the end, and I was wearing black and white dunks.

See here's the thing about our uniforms:

The shirts are checkered shirts.

The shirts are a different color for every level. Red: Freshmen, Purple: Sophomores, Blue: Juniors, White: Seniors.

We don't wear dress shoes. We wear Converse and Dunks. Girls: Black Converse, Boys: Black and White Dunks.

All our shirts have our names on it (Beats having an I.D if you ask me)

Jeans are skinny jeans.

That's pretty much our uniform. Kinda cool huh?

"Hey sis. Can you watch Akamaru tonight? Naruto's forcing me to go with him to something he has to go and he can't do it alone so...... Can you?" I asked. I never really ask my sister to do anything so it's kind of hard to try.

"Sure." she said. I grinned.

"Thanks sis!" I said. I ran up and started to change.

* * *

It was 7pm when I heard Naruto knocking at the door. I didn't mind the first few knocks, but when he started _banging _the door, that's when I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!" I shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

He just looked at me as if I was crazy. "What do you mean Kiba?" he asked.

I palmed my forhead. Man this guy is total idiot. "Never mind." I said.

I looked at Naruto. "Whoa man. You're out to impress the ladies tonight." I said. "Heck yeah man. Who wouldn't?" he said.

He was wearing a plain white shirt under a black and orange jacket, jeans, a black DC cap, and black Supras.

"Hey, man! You're out to impress too." he said. "Well, not as much as me but you get it."

I wore a black shirt underneath a folded light blue polo, jeans, black DC's, my black wrist-band, and my dogtags. (Just picture Jutin Beiber's outfit in the "Baby" music video)

"Yeah. Whatever man. Let's just go already." I said. "Whatever." he said.

We went inside his black Lamborghini Murcielago and drove off to the mall. We were going to meet two of Sakura's old friends. Wonder who they are.

* * *

Naruto brought his car to the parking lot of KL Mall. We got out and went inside.

"Where are we suppose to meet them?" I asked.

"Ughhh..... Wait let me check." he said. He took out his cellphone and checked his messages.

"Sakura said to meet them at....." he said. I looked at him waiting for the answer. "Legend 13" he said.

Oh. Ok Legend 13. A fancy restaurant with rich people dining there and-- whoa wait what now?

I stopped in my tracks. Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"What's wrong, is that we're going to a fancy restaurant with barely any money at all and not even properly dressed, and you're asking me what's wrong?"

"Yeah I'm asking because....." he trailed off figuring out what I meant.

"Holy mother of God Kiba!!!!!!!" he said. "We're screwed!" he said. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, let's just meet them and explain." I answered calmly. He nodded and we bounded off to Legend 13.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

I met up with a girl about my age at the entrance of the mall. "Hey girl! How's it going?" I asked her. Her back was faced to me so I could see her long midnight blue hair swinging when she turned around.

She smiled. "Hi Ino. It's good to see you again." she said.

"Wow Hinata your hair's gotten longer." I said. She blushed and I giggled.

"Thank you Ino. Your hair has also grown longer." she said shyly.

"Thanks. Anyway let's go meet up with these guys Sakura has been talking about." I said. And with that we were off to Legend 13 to meet up with them.

"So what did Sakura say about them Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Hm? She said that there are two of them. One of them is blonde and the other is a brunette." I explained. "Hahaha! Sakura even said that the blonde could be my twin brother."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and loud." I said. "But not as fabulous as me." We laughed and just chatted to catch up with each other.

Hinata, Sakura, and I have been best friends ever since childhood. But unfortunately we had to go to different schools for grade school and high school. Sakura went to Leaf High, Hinata went to Konoha Academy, and I went to Leaf Village Academy. Though we still keep in touch we haven't talked for a while because of school.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and searched; seems like there was no one there with the Sakura's description yet so we decided to wait in a store nearby.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata look at this!" I said.

Hinata came rushing to my side.

"What is it Ino?" she asked.

I held up the dress. It was a short lavender dress that had black lace as the trim and a black ribbon around the waist.

"You've got to try this on! It will look sooooo gorgeous on you." I said.

She nodded and took the dress. She went inside the dressing room.

When she came out, I was amazed.

"Wow, Hinata!" I said. "It really suits you! You should get it; my treat!"

She blushed. "I can't do that Ino. This dress is kinda expensive."

"No worries! It worth ever penny! And think of it as a 'Good to See You Again' gift." I said.

She giggled at the name and nodded. She changed back into her original clothes and we headed back to the restaurant.

But when we got there we saw the two most gorgeous guys hanging around outside.

Then I remembered Sakura's description about the two guys we were suppose to meet.

I checked them out (NOT IN THAT WAY!!! YOU PERVERTS!!!!!!!):

A blonde guy with blue eyes and loud......... Check

A brunette with brown eyes and is kinda tall.............. Check

"Alright Hinata, looks like our dates are here." I said.

She didn't answer and I looked at her. She was blushing like crazy while she was looking at the blonde. I nudged her on the side.

"You can have dibs on the blonde. I'll take the hot brunette." I said and winked at her. She blushed even more before nodding.

We headed to the guys and I suddenly felt sad.

Almost all the guys I meet eventually find out that my father is the owner of Yamanaka Records and use me to get famous. I got hurt on so many ways than one.

But now, I have my guard up; I won't fall for this guy. I won't. Because a long time ago, I opened my heart and it was broken. And from that day on I made a promise with myself to never fall like that again. Never again.  


* * *

**So this is my first KibaxIno story. I hope you'll like the next chapter. :) And please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First

**Sup guys! Just wanted to say that this is my first InoxKiba fic. And note: IF YOU ARE A SAIxINO FAN, DO NOT READ THIS. Enjoy InoxKiba fans :) Oh yeah, BTW: I don't own Naruto.  


* * *

**

**Kiba's POV:**

We waited nervously for the girls, wondering what they'll do to us once they find out we can't really eat at Legend 13.

"Hey dude." said Naruto snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you think that's them?"

I looked over to where he was pointing and sure enough, there were two girls headed right toward us. One of them was blonde with blue eyes. Almost like Naruto in a way. And there was another girl. This time she had long dark indigo hair and her eyes were a light pearl color.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Hinata Hyuuga. Are you the two guys we're suppose to meet? Curtessy of Sakura, of course." said the blonde.

"Uhh yeah. That's us." I said. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this over here, is my idiotic friend Naruto Uzamaki."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto shouted.

"Uhmm nice to meet you too, Naruto." said Hinata shyly.

"So now that we know each other, let's go in." said Ino.

"Yeah about that..." I said trailing off.

"Hm?" she said.

"We don't really have a lot of money with us." I started.

"Yeah. We didn't know that we were going to a fancy place so yeah." said Naruto while grinning sheepishly.

"That's alright. We can just eat somewhere else then. Maybe somewhere that serves Ramen?" said Hinata.

"You and your crazy ramen obsession." said Ino.

"No way! You like ramen?" asked Naruto in shock and disbelief.

She nodded her head as Naruto got her hand. She blushed like a tomatoe when the idiot did that.

"Well then let's go!" he cried and ran off pulling Hinata and leaving me with Ino.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hm? Well, I'd really love to go to a Spanish restaurant. You?" she said. I was surprised. She likes Spanish food too?

"Actually, I'd also like to go somewhere Spanish." I said. She nodded and we walked to the nearest Spanish restaurant.

"So tell me about yourself." she said. I looked to her and told her a few things.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka. I'm 16-years-old and I study at Leaf High. I play the guitar and I write my own songs. I'm a dog-lover, I even have one little pup waiting at my house. I'm also the so-called unknown genius of the school." I explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you the 'unknown genuis'?" she asked.

"Oh. I didn't really make it evident that I was smart. Hell, I was one of the top pranksters in our school. I got into a lot of trouble. So no one really acknowlegded me as an ace student." I said.

"How did they find out?" she asked clearly interested with my story.

"It was during the Literacy Festival of our school. We had a writing competition for essays and poems. I was one of the finalists and won second place for our class." I laughed lightly. "Everyone was shocked when they knew that I was the representative." I said.

"What about you? What's your story?" I asked her.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

Oh great! This guy wants to get to know me! Man; what do I tell him?

"Uhh... Well, my mom owns a Flower Shop and I work there with her." I said.

"And your dad?" he asked.

"He owns a record company." I said hesitantly.

"That's cool." he said.

Whoa wait a sec! No: 'Really? Can I meet him?' or 'Can I go there sometime?' Nothing?

"That's a first." I said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Well usually, when I'd tell a guy what my dad does, they just pounce on me and use me to get famous." I explained.

"They would?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Almost every single one of them."

"That's just pathetic." he said. I looked at him surprised.

"What?" I asked unsure of what he said.

"I said that that is just pathetic. I mean seriously. What kind of guy would do that to a girl like you?" he said.

"You're smart, thoughtful, pretty, and sweet." he said.

"How would you know?" I challenged.

"I saw you buy that dress for your friend." he said. "You bought it for her even though it was expensive."

I was shocked. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. I did." he said.

Wow. He likes me for me. Not to get famous, not because of my body, but because of me.

* * *

The night ended and we met up with Hinata and her date.

"Well, we gotta go." I said to Kiba. I turned around about to leave when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked behind and it was Kiba who was hlding my hand.

"Wait. Before you go, can I have your number?" he asked shyly. He looks so cute. I gave him my number and went back home.

Once I got home, someone called the phone.

"Ino! The phone's for you!" I heard my mom say.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sakura." she said.

I took the phone from my mom.

"Hey forehead!" I said.

'Hey Ino. Sooooo how was the date and who did Naruto bring with him?' she said through the phone.

"The date was fine and I certainly want to meet Kiba again." I said grinning.

'No way! He brought Kiba with him?' she said.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked unsure.

'Well, because..." she trailed off.

"Spit it out forehead!" I said losing my patience.

'Well, Kiba is one of the school's biggest heartthrobs.' she said. Whoa, didn't expect that.

"Seriously?" I asked amazed.

'Yeah. Ever since this contest-'

"Oh, you mean the Literacy Festival?" I asked.

'Yeah! How did you know?' she said.

"He told me about it." I said.

'Really? That's a first.' she said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, panicked.

'You're the first girl outside of school he's ever told that about.' she said.

I was the first girl? I don't know what was happening to me; all I knew was that I never felt this way before. Happiness? Excitment? No, it's something more than that. Is it love?

'Hey, Ino? You still there?'

* * *

**And I'm gonna end it there! Sorry, but I've got school :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Moved

**Hey peoples! Exams just finished. Sorry it took so long. Here's the chapter!

* * *

**

**Kiba's POV:**

"Why are you smiling?" I asked Sakura. It was Monday morning and Sakura was smiling like hell. She never smiles like that, especially during Mondays. Something is up and I want to know.

"Oh, nothing." she said while shrugging.

"C'mon, tell me please?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." she said. I sighed in defeat. Knowing that she _would_ tell me later.

The bell rang; we all went back to our rightful seats. Kakashi, our homeroom, was actually early today.

"Alright class, you must be wondering why I'm early." he said. We all nodded.

"Well, today, we have two new students." he explained. Murmurs started to form and Sakura's grin grew bigger.

"Now please welcome,"

Man, if they're girls, I hope they won't be screaming banshees like Karin and her group.

"Ms. Hinata Hyuuga."

Whoa, wait. Hinata? Like from the date? So that should also mean...

"And Ms. Ino Yamanaka" he finished.

The blonde walked in and looked straight at me and smiled.

Whistles were heard when she did that; I suddenly wanted to punch out the lights of those guys.

"Okay everyone, settle down." said Kakashi. "Ino, sit in the empty seat next to Kiba. And Hinata to Naruto."

They sat next to us without us even having to raise our hands, since they already knew us.

I could hear Naruto talking to Sasuke behind me.

"Dude, this year is getting better and better man; now that those two are here." he said.

I smiled a small smile. He didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

When Kakashi finally left, I looked at the seat next to me and smiled.

"Surprise!" I said. He smiled back.

"Yeah. You really surprised me." said Kiba. "So, how's life?" he continued.

I laughed. "Great, now that I'm here." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "How so?" he asked.

"Ah, that you'll find out sooner or later." I said teasingly. We both laughed.

"So," I said. "Think you can teach me the ropes of this place?"

"My pleasure." he answered. He then pointed to a girl who had red hair and thick black glasses. She was wearing practically nothing and the girls beside her as well. In other words, she looked like a slut.

"That girl, or more like banshee, over there, is Karin Sukihara. You should not hang out with her. I swear that girl is bad news." he explained.

"Like how?" I asked curiously.

"She flirts with every guy in this school; but the one guy she's really after is Sasuke Uchiha. Though she only likes him for his looks." he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha? I think I've heard his name before..." I said trailing off. Then it clicked. "Isn't he Sakura's boyfriend?"

"Yep. That's why Karin's out to get her. But knowing Sakura, she can beat Karin as easily as reading a book." he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's Sakura." I said, smiling.

The rest of first period went like that. Next thing I knew, it was lunch.

* * *

"So, pig," said Sakura with a sly smile. "Getting comfy with Kiba I see."

"Oh please, forehead." I said.

"Mm, by the way," she said pointing to her friends. "I'll introduce you to them."

I waved my hand at her. "No need! Kiba already told me a thing about everyone here."

Her sly smile went back on. "I see. So, who's who then?"

I glared at her, then started to point to one girl at a time. "You're Tenten Kisugari, right?" I asked a girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. She nodded.

"Temari Subaku." I said to another girl. She had dirty blond hair and dark turquoise eyes. "Yep." she said smirking.

"And of course, I already know you and Hinata, forehead." I finished.

Sakura's smile widened. "Wow, pig. I'm impressed." she said in a teasing tone. "Kiba really did tell you everything."

"Zip it, forehead." I said.

Lunch ended right after I said that; and we headed to our classes.

* * *

**Kiba's POV:**

"Hey Ino, would you like to go to the dance with me?" I said.

A second passed

...

Another second passed

...

And another one passed

...

"Ugh. This is no good." I said to myself. Currently, I was in my bathroom trying to figure out ways to ask Ino to the dance. I was looking at myself in the mirror thinking how pathetic I looked.

About a month from today, the Soldier's Dance will take place. It's the dance wherein us students pay our respects to the soldiers fighting in the war and the fallen ones as well. It's also the dance where the guys, dress up like soldiers; either in battle uniform, navy uniform, and any other uniform a soldier would wear. Of course, this would be the first time me and the guys would experience it, since we're still freshmen. This was the reason Naruto and I got into that meeting with Ino and Hinata; we needed dates.

The girls have to wear dresses; though not too formal, more of semi-formal. And yes, they get to see us in uniform.

I wanted to ask Ino to it, but the thing is, I don't know how. Dang, there's only one thing left to do. Call Sakura.

I ran downstairs to the phone and called up Sakura's house. Out of everyone, Sakura was the only girl I told my feelings to.

She picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey," I said knowing that she'd already know it was me. "I need your help."

"What is it Kiba?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to ask Ino to the dance. But I don't know how."

From the other end of the line, I heard Sakura squealing. "I knew it!" she screamed. "You like her don't you!"

"No, no, that's why I'm asking her to the dance." I said sarcastically. I could feel Sakura rolling her eyes at me.

"Do you want my help or not?" she said. I sighed in defeat, she had a point. "Alright, alright." I said. "What can I do so that she'd say yes?"

"Well, Ino loves romance, so try to do something you'd see from a movie." she suggested. I snorted.

"Yeah?" I said. "Like what?" Sakura then said something that made my eyes widen.

"Oh hell no, Sak." I said. "No way can I ever pull that off."

"Just try it Kiba. She'll definately say yes to this." she responded.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Next thing you'll know, she'll even become your girlfriend."

"Sure Sakura." I said. We bid out goodbyes and hung up the phone. Time to start the plan of Sakura's. Operation: Get Ino to Say Yes to Me is a go. Sakura, this better work.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Anyways, wait for the next chapter to find out what Sakura's planned for Kiba!**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Message

****

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I was grounded and so I wasn't allowed on the computer. Anyways, here's the chapter!  
PS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

**Kiba's POV:**

I was in the park putting the final touches to the message. Throughout the whole week, I've been going here to do Sakura's plan. And, to tell the truth, it was difficult to keep this secret from Ino. Sakura wanted to squeal a million times but had to hold it in because Ino would get suspicious.

The guys were barely any help either; everytime Ino passed by, they would cat-call and tease me. I swear that I was so close to killing Naruto and Lee three times already.

Anyway, here's how the plan should work: 1) I'm going to leave a box and a note in Ino's locker. Once she opens the note, it's going to tell her that she can't open the box just yet and to go inside her classroom and pick up something there.

2) Once she's there, she's going to find a series of drawings on the black board saying: OPEN THE BOX.

3) If she opens the box, she's going to find a necklace. The necklace had a saphire, an emerald, a ruby, and a garnet forming a criss-cross pattern. It was on a silver chain. Then, she's going to find another note under the necklace. She opens it as it says: Go to the park.

And this is step 4: Once she gets here, she's going to find me sitting on the edge of the fountain, holding a boquet of her favorite flowers. I'm going to walk over to her and hand her one more piece of paper. If she opens it, it'll have the words: 'Will you go with me to the Soldier's Dance?' And then, I'll just wait for her answer.

And currently, I really am waiting for her reaction. Ino was standing in front of me now, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "What do you say?" I asked her.

She looked at me with an incredulous expression and said, "Are you kidding me? After all this..." she trailed off and as she did I felt my heart give a little pang. Does that mean no? But she started again. "Honestly Kiba, do you think I could say no to this?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me." she said. "And besides, I would've said yes even if you just asked me."

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded and said, "Seriously."

I ran to her and tackled her into a hug. She was laughing and giggling the whole time. Once I put her down, I said, "You know, everyone was in on it." She looked at me with mild surprise. "Actually," she said. "It kinda did feel like something was up, so it's not exactly a big deal."

I then gave her a mock-horror look and said, "Really? Oh shoot! Guys c'mon out, she didn't get surprised!" And all the while, she was laughing. I swear I wanted to hear her laugh over and over again.

But, she suddenly stopped laughing and looked at something over my shoulder; I turned around and found the reason of her stare. The sun was setting and the colors were amazing: blues and violets going over our heads, yellows and oranges rimming the clouds, and whites and golds outlining the trees. The sight was amazing; and it was just the perfect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

"...and to end it all perfectly, we watched the most amazing sunset ever!" I screamed into the phone. Sakura and I were talking and I was retelling her about Kiba's asking me to the dance.

She laughed on the other end. "Wow, I never thought he would do something like that." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah right." I said. "You knew all about it; Kiba told me." I heard her laugh again. "What's so funny?" I asked, really curious.

"Nothing," she said. "It's just that, the two of you are so cute. And I'm totally jealous of how he asked you. Even if I came up with it myself, he still did it all on his own. I really wish Sasuke would do the same for me!" I smiled at that.

A few minutes later, we hung up and I unconsiously placed my hand on the necklace. Admittedly, it was absolutely beautiful; but, I hate to think about how much it cost. I decided not to ask him about it until tomorrow. That night, I slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next day, Sakura picked me up in her car. "Hey, pig; did you dream of Kiba last night?" she said in a joking fashion. I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "I did actually."

She raised her brows at that and shook her head. "Whatever piggy, just get in or we'll be late."

The drive to school was quiet; except if you counted that Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and loud guys making jokes on every street. But other than that, yeah, it was quiet. We saw the others as we parked and waved to them as well.

As we got out, the guys joined our friends and I spotted Kiba among them. I quicken my pace, but he decides to meet me halfway.

"Morning." he said casually.

"Good morning." I said with a small smile on my face. Behind us, I could see Naruto and the others making _the look. _The look that just screamed teasing; the kind you get from your friends when you get a crush on someone.

I giggled at them and when Kiba gave me a confused look, I pointed behind him. I always just seem to do that: notice things he doesn't and point it out to him. But the scary thing was, he does it sometimes as well; though not often.

He turned and I watched as his mouth formed a giant 'o' and shouted at the guys for doing so. I laughed some more and said, "Don't worry about it Kiba. We can have revenge on them later."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." he said. He looked at our friends who were busy talking; as he did, his eyes softened.

"You know," he said. "Even if they annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I can't imagine a life without them. Sure Naruto is an obnoxious loud-mouth, and Lee's a youthful charismatic. And yeah, Sasuke and Neji are total jerks with sticks up their butts. While Shikamaru loves clouds, Shino and his fettish for bugs, and Choji for his...eating habits. Even if the guys are like that, they're all my closest friends, and my brothers at that. If anything were to happen to them, I would be there right away, helping them and to care for them. And I'm sure they would do the same for me. Same with the girls. Sakura and Hinata are like my younger sisters, while Tenten and Temari are like my older sisters. If someone tried to hurt them, well, let's just say the bastard who did that will be in the hospital for awhile. They're all like my second family and I can't dream a day wherein we just...seperate. It'll just be too sad and depressing."

I looked at him as finished and saw a small smile on his lips. I touched his arm comfortingly and said, "I know what you mean. Everyone means a lot to me too and I just can't bear the thought of losing one of them."

It was so sweet to see Kiba talking about our friends like that. But one thought lingered in my head after sometime.

_But...what about me?

* * *

_

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dread

**Hey! Sorry it took sooooooo long! I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

June 28 was a Tuesday.

Ugh, I hated Tuesdays; they were slow and Tuesdays were the days I was suppose to meet up with my dad. He always goes on business trips and always returns on a Tuesday, no idea as to why though. Needless to say, I hated meeting up with my dad.

What need to be said is why. I hate him because he is such a control freak. Get good grades, he would say.

Be a lady, don't say your opinion unless you're asked, sit up straight, ask permission before you do ANYTHING, exercise or you'll get fat, I'm always right and you're always wrong, and blah, blah, blah.

He's talking about that kind of shit to me. And to be frank, I DO NOT FRIKIN NEED IT.

I stared blankly at my Algebra worksheet, my hyper attitude from this morning gone because of thoughts of my dad. I sighed for the umpteenth time today, and unfortunately, my seatmate noticed.

"Alright, Ino," said Kiba worriedly. "What's up?" I didn't answer and just looked at him. His brown hair was tousled up and his face was filled with concern.

I gave him a fake smile and said, "Don't worry, Kiba. It's nothing."

Though I knew from the look on his face that he didn't believe me.

* * *

**Kiba's POV:**

Something was bothering Ino; it didn't take a genius to realize that. She was sighing the whole day and her face looked stressed. Every time I asked her what was up, she would just smile and say that it was nothing.

Psh, yeah, like hell it's nothing.

I was sitting at the gang's lunch table in the cafeteria when I decided to confront Ino about her weird mood.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the line to get food; while Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten weren't dismissed from their classes yet. That left Ino and I alone at the table.

She was looking down at her food, but she didn't eat it, and sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Ino," I said. She looked at me with sad eyes; I winced at the sight. What was making her like this? "What's happening? This morning you seemed really happy, and now you're like this. What is up? And don't tell me it's nothing."

She sighed and said, "I'm meeting with my dad today."

That piqued my curiosity. "Okay, that's why you're sad?" She shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." she said.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me." I answered gently. She looked at me for a long time before answering.

"My dad…he's…he's always judging me, always controlling me." she started. I nodded to show her I was listening. "He tells me to do this and that, get good grades, uphold the family honor, and all the shit that comes with it. He's only home every Tuesday, that's when I have to meet him, and he takes that opportunity to criticize me at every moment. It just feels so…degrading, you know? And I have to meet with him later; needless to say, I'm not really excited to do that."

I nodded and said, "I know what you mean."

She looked at me wonderingly. "You do?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's not the exact same thing, but it's pretty close." Now it was her turn to listen.

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

When Kiba said he knew what I meant, I had to listen.

"My mother is always comparing me to my sister." he said. "Your sister is perfect and you should be more like her, that's what my mom would say. My sister has a scholarship to Konoha University, and of course my mom was so proud."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Your sister got into K.U.? As in THE K.U., as in, the best university in the country?" He nodded and my mouth created an O as he did so. I kept quiet to let him continue.

"Anyway, after that, my mom's comparisons got worse. She would call me useless and an idiot for not being like my sister. '_All you can do is write stories,' _she said once. _'What can you do with that, you idiot?' _I didn't answer back; but I did feel degraded. I guess that's why I always act out in school; to show my mom she can't always control me."

I felt something tug at my chest; why would his mom say that? Before I could voice out my thoughts, Sakura and the others came back with their food; and I realized Kiba still didn't have anything.

He stood up, about to get his food. "Wait," I said. He turned to me with questioning eyes. "I'll go with you." I stood and followed him to the line. He picked up a tray and started to get some food.

I noticed the way his shirt crawled up his back and showed some skin. _No, Ino, _I thought. _Bad thoughts. _

"She's wrong, you know," I said to keep my mind off of…unnecessary things. He turned to me. "What?"

"You're mom," I explained. "She's wrong. You're not an idiot. Just because you're not that great in academics, doesn't mean that you are an idiot. It just means you're good at doing other things, like writing." He looked at me for a moment before smirking and shaking his head at my words.

"You're the first to say that." he said. I shrugged and said, "And I won't be the last." And I walked away leaving him smiling at himself.

As I went past the tables of the lunchroom, I felt my heart beating erratically. I needed to calm down, and fast.

* * *

**Kiba's POV:**

Once Ino left the room, I took a deep breath and commanded my heart to stop beating so fast.

"I saw that." said someone from behind me. I looked around to see Sai Nakamura smiling falsely. Everyone knew of his fake attitude, but I thought nothing of it.

"Saw what?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What do you think?"

I bit the inside of my cheek; I already knew what he meant, just didn't want to admit it.

"Okay," I said through gritted teeth. "What of it?"

"You like her. A lot." He said it so bluntly I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "And it's obvious that she likes you back as well."

I was about to retort, when I saw him just walking away to another table. I sighed as I got my tray of food and went to eat in the table.

I was _that _obvious, huh?

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

Dismissal came too early for my approval. Before I knew it, I was at the gates of the school looking at a shiny black limo. The driver, Goro, smiled at me in sympathy.

"Don't worry, Lady Ino," he said. "I'm sure it will be better this time."

I smiled at the old man, who has been the family since I was a kid, before sighing again. "I really hope so, Goro."

I was about to go inside and close the door when I heard my name.

"INO! WAIT UP!"

I looked out the window to see Kiba running to the car, panting.

"Let me come with you." he said. I looked at him with shock.

"What?" I asked in total shock.

He gave me a mocking grin. "You heard me."

"Why?" I said.

"Just let me tag along, okay?" Before I could protest, he was already climbing into the other side with Goro smiling approvingly at him and giving me a knowing look.

I returned Goro's look with one of my own: wariness. He just smiled wider while going into the driver's side.

I only gave Kiba an annoyed grunt and listened as the engine started and we drove away from the hectic school. That was when I realized something: Kiba is meeting _my dad._

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

**Cliffy! Wait for the next chapter people! :D Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
